


A Birthday Letter

by floatsodelicately



Series: My Heart With You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Granger's read Hermione's letter after her birthday and notice something changing in her relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Letter

Emilia opened the kitchen window to let the familiar snowy owl inside and set her mug down on the counter. "Now where did she put those treats for you?" she asked Hedwig after she perched on the kitchen table and let the woman pat her head softly.

"I think Hermione left them up in her room," Michael answered as he shielded his bacon sandwich from the owl's hungry eyes. "No! Not this time!" he told her.

Emilia tutted at her husband and opened her sandwich for Hedwig before she took the letter tied to the bird's leg. "Oh she says she forgot about her birthday until she got down to the hall for breakfast," she chuckled. "And 'thank you' for the vouchers-"

"What's she got picked out?"

"There's a new Rushdie novel coming out apparently," Emilia nodded to Hermione's letter.

"Hm, I thought I saw something about that, it's his first big – well, not big – but you know, first big work since the whole Satanic Verses business -"

"Michael-"

"Oh do you remember when Mum caught Hermione reading that last summer?" he rambled on.

"Michael-"

"I thought she was going to have a heart attack, you know…"

Shaking her head, Emilia turned her attention back to the letter, deciding to let her husband carry on with his chattering. She skimmed the paragraph about their present since it seemed to be along to same lines as what Michael was waffling on about – Hermione inherited the bookworm gene from her father, that much was certain. Soon enough, the letter turned to other topics, mainly her friends; Ron was learning, apparently, choosing to give her sugar-free sweets rather than the normal kind; that sweet boy, Harry, had given her a photo album. Hermione had spoken to Emilia about her troubles with a couple of the girls in her dorm, her mother knew that she was not a girly girl but had always encouraged her not to write all of these 'girly' things off, Ginny was helping, it seemed, as she had given her clothes instead of a book as she normally received.

Emilia wasn't expecting the next few gift-givers that Hermione mentioned, nor would she have anticipated their gifts. She had heard about the Weasley twins from Hermione's letter's, met them quickly in Hermione's second year and had seen their work when Arthur had come to collect Hermione for the Quidditch World Cup last year when the man's glasses had started to float away from him.  _'The Ultimate Guide to Pranking and Foolish Nonsense-ery' –_ eh? Hermione had never mentioned getting a present from them before, they hadn't seemed to be that close. And that was from  _one_  of the twins and their friend. The  _other_  twin had given her a puzzle box. _Oh_ … He had  _made_  her a puzzle box. "Fred?"

"No, Flora," Michael responded, looking confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a new Stoppard play, I was thinking we could take Hermione, she liked the last one we went to-"

"Good lord, Michael," Emilia groaned.

"Sorry love. What were you talking about? Who's Fred?" he asked, taking a sip of his tea.

Hiding a smile, his wife waved the letter at him a little. "One of the Weasley boys, you know, the twins?" Michael nodded. "Well, it seems he fancies our daughter," she shrugged.

Michael promptly choked on his tea, upsetting Hedwig as the liquid spilled out of the mug near her as he set it down. "What? No! He's older! An older boy. No, no," he spluttered as he reached across the table for the letter.


End file.
